


please be my finale

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxOORweek [5]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Ибо помнит всё.Хотя, вообще-то, память у него не очень хорошая. Или точнее, он быстро забывает то, что ему неинтересно или никогда не понадобится.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: bjyxOORweek [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535462
Kudos: 53





	please be my finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikawaradzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawaradzu/gifts).

> #bjyxOORweek #day7 #np One Ok Rock - the beginning
> 
> ничего не бечено, я сделаю это позже лол

Ибо помнит всё. 

Хотя, вообще-то, память у него не очень хорошая. Или точнее, он быстро забывает то, что ему неинтересно или никогда не понадобится. А это восемьдесят процентов окружающего его мира. Имена, лица, должности, сценарии, сцены, места, транспорт. Ибо не запоминает это надолго, стирая из кратковременной памяти как компьютер чистит кэш. 

Что Ибо может помнить годами, так это свои увлечения. Когда в первый раз самостоятельно купил большой набор ЛЕГО, какой шлем он надевал на такой-то заезд, какую модельку он собрал в прошлом году в пятницу, когда ещё дождь лил, а по телеку показывали "Мстителей". 

Что Ибо будет помнить даже стариком, дряхлым, ворчливым, беззубым и слегка безумным — Сяо Жаня. Каждый их первый раз, каждое новое начало, каждую точку отсчета. 

Когда Сяо Жань впервые сам взял его за руку, светило солнце, комары кусали как проклятые, а парик едва не сползал из-за пота. Ибо терпеть не мог этот день. С самого утра всё шло наперекосяк — он встал не с той ноги, чуть не навернувшись, пролил кофе на штаны, чуть не поругался с гримершой (от стыда этот день стал ещё хуже) и никак не мог произнести правильно строчку. Одна всего строчка, и та не давалась, будто мироздание решило поиздеваться над ним, довести до точки кипения и бросить разбираться с последствиями. Ибо был зол на весь свет и тогда Жань взял его за руку. Не как обычно, бездумно или чтобы устоять на месте, нет. Он сжал его ладонь своими холодными пальцами, посмотрел внимательно на насупленное лицо, кивнул и отошёл. Ибо так и не понял, что стояло за кивком, но отчетливо почувствовал, что он больше не один этим гадским днём. 

Когда Сяо Жань впервые обнял его, у Ибо болела голова, и больше всего на свете хотелось лечь и умереть. Или лечь и дёрнуть за шнурок, чтобы упало огромное лезвие и отрубило эту голову к чертям. То ли давление вдруг подскочило, то ли не надо было с утра пить два стакана кофе. У Ибо порой кружилась всё перед глазами, и в ушах постоянно стучало, а от еды воротило так, что кофе, кажется, поднимался к горлу. Пока Жань перекусывал, параллельно листая вэйбо, Ибо сидел на улице, там, где не было никого из команды. Где было тихо и спокойно, насколько может быть тихо и спокойно на съёмках. Желудок урчал и грозился прилипнуть к позвоночнику, но кофе ещё стояло комом в горле, и Ибо не рисковал. Он стоял и смотрел на виды природы, но пульсирующая боль в висках не давала ему насладиться пейзажем. И вдруг чьи-то руки обвили его за талию, скользнули по поясу и сомкнулись на животе. Ибо замер как статуя при первом прикосновении, но разглядев чёрные рукава, расслабился.   
Сяо Жань положил ему подбородок на плечо и негромко сказал:  
— Откинься назад, я держу.   
И Ибо послушно устроил голову на его плече, прикрыл глаза и вдруг почувствовал себя так хорошо, так уютно. Было что-то волшебное в присутствии Жаня, в его тихой уверенности, в его молчаливой заботе, отчего любая боль отступала.   
Раньше только Ибо обнимал, тянулся первым, а если руки Жаня и оказывались вдруг на нём, то лишь потому, что Ибо лез как котёнок. Жань закатывал глаза, но не сопротивлялся. Ни когда Ибо обвивался вокруг будто лиана (только в гостиничном номере, иначе Жань ругался и бил по жопе), ни когда Ибо толкался ему головой в ладонь, валяясь на прохладном полу. Жань вздыхал, но позволял делать всё, что взбредёт. 

Стоя в священном круге рук Жаня Ибо чувствовал, как засыпает, и Жань покачивался из стороны в сторону, и больше всего хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

В каком-то смысле состояние покоя не покидало Ибо ещё несколько дней, пока Жаня не было рядом, и в этом тоже была своя магия.

Первый поцелуй был глупым и дурацким, и Ибо бы расстроился, если бы это было не так. Номер отеля, три часа ночи, им вставать к семи, а они смотрели “Оно” и не было идеи ужаснее. Жань обнимал Ибо, Ибо не смотрел в экран, а только на Жаня, раз пятнадцать включал свет, когда понимал, что сейчас будет пугалка, и тихонько вскрикивал, когда оказывалось страшнее, чем он думал. Когда пошли наконец титры, Ибо от нервозности выдал самое тупое, что пришло в голову.  
— Целоваться с таким клоуном должно быть жутко.  
Жань рассмеялся, и его смех звучал ангельским пением и благословением после всех этих тревожных скрипок и скримеров. Ибо не помнил, что в его голове переклинило, но он посмотрел на Жаня и самым серьёзным голосом заявил:  
— Но если бы это был ты, я бы целовался с тобой не переставая.  
Наверное, задумывалось как шутка с элементами флирта, они такими обменивались постоянно, зная, как это веселит команду и как самим смешно от своих же слов. Ибо уже сам не понимал, что за чёрт дёрнул его за язык, но Жань вдруг посмотрел как-то совсем по-другому. Было в его глазах что-то другое, не смешливо-задорное, но тяжёлое и глубокое, будто прорубь без дна. Ибо открыл рот, чтобы отшутиться, и тут же ойкнул. Жань укусил его за губу (больно, эй) и отстранился.  
— Ещё раз обзовёшь клоуном, ещё раз укушу. — И чёрт пойми, серьёзно он или так дразнит. Но глаза оставались бездонными и Ибо прыгнул в самую глубину.  
— Клоун.  
Кто первым коснулся чужих губ, Ибо не запомнил, зато его тело до сих пор горит в тех местах, куда Жань положил руки. Это и шея, и щеки, и бока, и руки, и бёдра — руки Жаня были везде, и руки Ибо были везде, и казалось, что это манна небесная и надо получить как можно больше и сразу. А потом было четыре часа утра, и спать оставалось всего три, и Ибо лежал с Жанем под одним одеялом и не мог перестать смеяться. Было тепло и хорошо, и Жань прижимал его к себе, зная, что Ибо будет сложно заснуть. Конечно, уснув, Ибо отодвинул его от себя всеми конечностями, потому что жарко, но без Жаня он бы, скорее всего, провалялся до самого рассвета, уткнувшись в телефон. 

Ибо не запоминал первые разы, связанные с ним самим. Когда он впервые решил взять Жаня за руку, сам, не ради вежливой помощи, Жань был ещё не готов к тому, чтобы принять её без доли шутки. И когда впервые полез обниматься, вдали от глаз команды, Жань тоже счёл всё дурачествами, которые, однако, поддержал. 

Ибо упал в Жаня намного раньше, чем Жань в него, и даже и думать не хотел, чтобы будет, если Жань так и не ответит взаимностью. Наверное, хотелось надеяться, что это предписано свыше, что это судьба или что там отвечает за любовь и пары. Хотелось думать, что вот у них всё по-настоящему, что это притяжение не просто следствие химии персонажей.   
Ибо никогда не был ярым романтиком и не верил в любовь между актёрами и на съёмочной площадке, но с Сяо Жанем верить хотелось во всё. 

Ибо до сих пор помнит тот день, когда Жань впервые словами обозначил их и их отношения. Это был четверг, съёмки заканчивались через два дня, и снимая с себя тяжёлый костюм, Ибо взял с Жаня обещание не теряться и поддерживать связь.   
— Я не теряю тех, кто мне дорог. — Вот как у Жаня получалось так просто говорить самые простые, но самые важные слова, те, которые Ибо боялся даже подумать. Или, скорее, боялся даже мечтать о них. Жань был уверенно спокоен и смотрел на Ибо, так и застывшего с одним сапогом в руке.   
— Боже, Жань-гэ, как я тебя сейчас люблю. — Рядом с Жанем у Ибо просто обрывалась связь между мозгом и языком, потому он мог сказать вообще всё, что чувствовал, и испытывать от этого неловкость часами позже.  
— Только сейчас? — Улыбка Жаня скрашивала ужасную честность и важность его предыдущих слов, но легче Ибо всё равно не становилось.   
— И всегда тоже. Каждую минуту, каждую секунду, Жань-гэ. — Ибо сделал шаг вперёд, но споткнулся о второй сапог, отпихнутый в сторону парой минут ранее. Жань поймал его и не отпустил.  
— Ну куда ты так несёшься, ребёнок. — И если в его словах было что-то глубже замечания его неуклюжести, Ибо предпочел не заметить.

Впереди у них ещё немало “первых разов”, Ибо знает. Он хочет, чтобы было нормальное первое свидание, первый романтичный секс, первый ужин дома, первый общий кот и первые совместные отпуска. И он хочет запомнить их, отложить в памяти, чтобы после перебирать и вспоминать, погружаться с головой в те моменты и заново переживать радость и волнение.

Но больше всего Ибо хочет, чтобы из первой любви Жань стал его последней.

И единственной.


End file.
